Spoilers may be used in aircrafts for ground braking, roll control and/or reducing the speed of an aircraft in flight. Drooping spoilers, which are movable (e.g., move up and/or down) relative to flaps, may be used to enable smooth airflow over the respective wings. However, to substantially reduce contact loads between the spoilers and the flaps that may result from the movability of the spoiler, costly, complex and heavy linkage is used to control the movement of the spoilers.